


Him & I...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Eternal Sterek, M/M, Protective Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: The twins hurt Stiles...Derek has to do sth about it..
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	1. The fall

**Author's Note:**

> So Im really excited about this one.
> 
> I was so unispired around the end and then it hit me!
> 
> Why write one chapter and not two???
> 
> And then I knew how this ends...
> 
> Happy End fyi ! :P
> 
> Enjoy

Derek found Stiles hiding in the school basement.

He was hidden in a corner, curled into a ball having trouble breathing.

A panic attack wasn’t something new for the teenager, he’s been having several ones since his mother died.

His latest episode hit him hard and caught him out of guard as usual.

///

The twin Alphas have been parading through the school premises for days now.

They been threating the whole pack, demanding from the Alphas, Derek, and Scott to kill their pack members and join them; the two werewolves obviously refused.

Ethan and Aiden cornered Stiles today; they pushed him like a rag doll, punched him repeatedly and threaten to torture and kill his friends and dad before they left.

Once Stiles managed to stand on his feet, limping and in pain, he found refuge on the basement of the school premises.

He texted and called Scott several times in vain, while the voices of the werewolves were echoing inside his mind; their evil laughs, their words laced with poison.

_How pathetic and weak he was, how easy was for them to end him._

Stiles scared, sat in a corner, unable to stand, crying his eyes off and having trouble breathing.

No one was coming for him.

He was all alone.

///

Derek loved running to the preserved and to his family’s land. He felt at peace discovering hidden corners and new trail paths. He was exercising while thinking about his pack and his future, about **him**. Always about _him_ …

Today the Alpha found himself near the school property. He had never reached this far before.

Something was calling him there. Someone…

He recognized Stiles’ heartbeat from miles away; it was fast, way too fast.

Stiles was scared, he was panicking, the teenager needed help.

He was in trouble.

While everyone else seemed to be in class Stiles was alone.

Derek ran fast and found him easily, hidden.

He approached him like a wounded animal.

The human boy was unoriented and seemed to have trouble breathing.

The Alpha sat beside him took him carefully to his lap and placed his body against his chest instructing him to breathe. Derek tried to remain calm and keep his voice steady for the sake of his pack _mate._

Stiles was crying hard and clinging onto the werewolf like his entire existence was at the moment depending on it; and maybe it was.

“Derek?” the human asked between sobs.

“I’m here… Shhhhh… It’s ok…” Derek tried to be a solid presence for the human, help him in any way he could.

Stiles calmed down after a few long moments, while Derek kept him in place, settling his own wolf down; that the human was safe.

Then he saw it. He didn’t noticed before because he was too preoccupied to reach and calm down Stiles, but now he could see it. The red and purple bruises that decorated his face, the scratches, and the dried blood on Stiles’ down lip.

The Alpha took a few deep breathes, trying to calm himself down and not upset Stiles in any way, while the wolf inside him wanted to roar from furry. At the same time he pulled all the pain from the human away.

Someone dared to touch Stiles, his… _mate,_ his _everything!!!_

Someone was going to pay for this..

Derek was going to make sure of that.

After Stiles closed his eyes, too exhausted to stay awake anymore ,Derek lifted him carrying him to his loft.

“I’ve got you now. Everything is going to be ok. You are safe.”

These were the last words Stiles heard before he passed out.

He only wished that Derek words were true.

//

Derek carried the unconscious body of the human discretely towards the parking lot. He found the keys of his car on the pocket of the human’s bag, placed his body on the passenger seat and drove towards his place.

He parked the car outside and headed towards his secured apartment.

Stiles phone was buzzing but the Alpha ignored it until he reached his bed and placed the human on it. He took Stiles’ shoes off and covered him with a soft blanket. Stiles curled around it at once like a kitten around it making the werewolf’s heart clench; the teenager boy didn’t deserve this.

The Alpha drained some more pain away and grabbed Stiles’ phone. He texted the human’s dad that he was hanging with Scott, studying for a paper, while he texted Scott that Stiles was with him in the loft safe!

Half an hour later Scott was barging inside the loft uninvited demanding explanations while Stiles was still asleep.

Derek dragged the other Alpha outside, on the roof of the building growling and flashing his eyes mad at him.

“I promised to stay away Scott. I would stay away if _he_ was safe!!! He called you, texted you where were you? I found him hurt and crying, half-past out. He is your best friend. Where the hell were you?” Derek growled towards the teen werewolf.

“Alisson. I skipped school to be with her.” Scott look down ashamed.

“And you didn’t think what would happen to him if he was left alone, did you?” Derek demanded an explanation.

The other werewolf just shook his head reeking of embarrassment.

Scott knew Derek was right; that he failed his best friend.

He knew that if roles were reversed he would also be freaked out; if Alisson _, his mate_ was in danger he would do anything for her. So he didn’t blame Derek, he only blamed himself.

“I’ll take care of him. You should leave.” The Alpha dismissed him walking away and seeking his boy downstairs; Stiles was all that mattered anyway.

“Derek? He is my best friend!!” Scott protested.

“Well learn how to act like it. Until then…. **_MY MATE STAYS WITH ME UNDER MY PROTECTION!!!!!_** ” Derek growled the last few words and flashed his eyes towards the teenager werewolf. “True Alpha or not he is MY MATE Scott. And I intend to keep him safe. So go play with your girlfriend and leave Stiles with me!” Derek turned to walk away again.

“Will you tell him?” Scott asked.

“ That’s my business.” Derek spitted before he walked down to his sleeping mate.

/

Stiles slept like a log. He slept for what it felt like ages. He was perfectly warm and safe. He felt he was surrounded with love and affection a feeling he thought he had forever lost with the death of his mother.

He was dreaming.

He was positive.

He was laying in Derek’s bed, covered with the Alpha’s blanket while the werewolf was sitting next to him, on the floor, against the nearest wall with his eyes closed holding his hand.

Stiles _must_ be dreaming because his fingers were entwined with the werewolf’s while the older man was sleeping.

Derek and his wolf kept watch while Stiles was sleeping.

The human’s heart melted a little at the sight.

Stiles moved a little to kiss the back of the werewolf’s hand, trying not to wake him up.

The Alpha stirred and opened his eyes lazily.

Stiles pulled his hand softly towards him and whispered. “Come to bed.”

“ You sure?” Derek asked with a sleepy voice.

“I could use some cuddles. And you need to properly rest. You’ve been draining the pain from my body for hours. Come.” Stiles asked moving to the middle of the bed.

He needed Derek close, he needed security someone to ground him, despite his feelings towards the Alpha he needed someone who could trust. And Derek has always been that person for him.

Derek smiled and took off his shirt laying, next to the human and surrounding him protectively. “How are you feeling?” his whispered as his words caressed the bath of the neck of the human.

“A little sore but ok.” Stiles confessed.

“No pain?” The Alpha double checked.

“I’m fine I had an Alpha by my side; best painkiller ever!’’ The human confessed.

“Good.” Derek whispered and held him a little closer to his chest.

“Hey Derek?” Stiles turned to look at him and hid on his neck whispering “Thank you.”

“Anything for you..” the werewolf honestly replied closing his eyes and drifting into deep sleep.

“What happens next?” Stiles asked nesting harder to the warmth of Derek’s body.

“Next.. We fight!’’ The Alpha whispered..

_To be continued..._


	2. The rise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek protects who he loves...  
> Even if it means he is gonna loose Stiles in the end...
> 
> Or maybe not... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this.  
> It was a hard week and writting this brought me peace..  
> Pls enjoy it!

From that night on Stiles didn’t leave the loft. He was scared to be alone or to leave Derek’s side, plus he didn’t want to put his father in any danger.

After their first night together in the werewolf’s bed, Stiles claimed the loft’s couch, while Derek spent day and night organizing their counterattack.

The plan was simple.

Gather every supernatural creature on reach and ask them to join their pack against the Alphas.

Derek used his family name and connections to form an unusual alliance.

The Alpha pack was a threat to all supernatural creatures after all.

The Hale pack and specifically Derek would lead the attack against Deucalion, it was his privilege and right as a born werewolf and the Alpha of the territory.

The blind werewolf would have to choose between dying or surrender and leave Beacon Hills once and for all.

After a week of endless calls and invitations, supernatural creatures from all over the world gathered to join Derek; werewolves, vampires, druids, mages even some hunters joined their cause. A group of 25 people supernatural or not were preparing for battle.

Derek was surprised and grateful; he never expected this much correspondence for help.

The Alpha was preparing for battle; a battle he had to win for everyone’s shake, including his mate’s; especially for _his_ mate. 

Stiles was in awe with every new supernatural creature that joined their team. He was fascinated with every new creature he met and with all their new alliances.

While the human seemed distant towards Scott and his old pack, for obvious reasons, he came closer to other creatures. Especially a mage named Dustin.

The young mage appeared out of the thin air offering his allegiance to the Hale pack against the Alphas who had killed his parents when he was a child.

While every new member of the alliance was focused on the battle plan, Dustin’s attention was focused on Stiles. He was fascinated by the fact that a human teenager had managed to run with the wolves and capture an Alpha’s attention.

At the same time the wolf inside Derek was growling mad.

No one had the right to look at his mate like _that_!

Stiles was _his_ and his only.

The human part of the werewolf tried to reason with the beast within in vein.

Every time he saw Stiles with Dustin he would flash his eyes and growl pissed. Everyone suspected that there was something between the Alpha and the human, but no one dared to mention anything.

They had bigger fish to fry after all and they had to stay focused.

Especially Derek.

While the big boys, as Stiles called them, were organizing their course of action, leaving Stiles out of it, and pissing him off, the human was draining information from his new friend.

Dustin was funny. He was tall, blond, and beautiful, always smiling. He was extremely friendly and a bit of a nerd, always willing to talk about anything and the human loved spending time with him.

“You know he cares about you right? And you are clearly interested in him.” Dustin said to the human out of the blue as they were eating lunch in the kitchen. Stiles almost drowned and blushed like a tomato.

“Shhhhhhhhhhh” Stiles whispered flailing his hands on the air and taking small glances towards the werewolf. “He is going to hear us”.

“He is not.. Protection spell.” Dustin smirked and winked at the human who blushed looking towards the werewolf.

Derek was glaring towards them unable to hear their conversation which frustrated him A LOT. He flashed his eyes that made Stiles blush and Derek smirked in return; at least he could distract Stiles enough to blush.

“You think he doesn’t know? He can’t be that oblivious!” Dustin commented.

“I don’t know if he knows… He hasn’t made a move nor have I. I mean have you seen him?” Stiles whined and fall into the table feeling miserable.

“Yeah I have seen how he looks at you..” Dustin said turning towards the werewolf who was obviously jealous glaring towards the mage.

“Just leave it… please??? I’m already stressed out with everything I can’t add the possibility of Derek’s interest on me.” The human pouted and took a peek of the werewolf again. 

“Sure” Dustin said. “Although I would advise you to face your feelings soon enough. There is a storm coming and you never know what comes next.” The mage warned.

“You think I don’t know?” Stiles protested. “I’m dying to tell him how I feel. To help him. And I’m useless. I can’t do anything to protect him or any of you.” The human whispered looking at his shoes feeling miserable.

“You could… If you’d like I could show you how to cast a protection spell or another thing or two… Like how to cover your scent or keep your heartbeat steady for example. That could be helpful.” Dustin smirked towards the human who faced him once again.

“It would work.” The blond mage reassured him.

“At least on Derek.” Dustin confessed.

“How?” Stiles asked his food already forgotten coming closer to the mage.

“You love him don’t you? There is no greater magic than love. You could channel your feeling and use them to protect him. You might be able to enforce him and heal him faster if he needs it.” Dustin explained.

“Teach me.” Stiles ordered.

“We have a little time left.”

///

Dustin was an amazing teacher. Nothing like Stiles was used to.

The mage explained everything in a way that made sense to the human’s mind.

In less than 3 days, Stiles was able to cover his sent whenever he wanted, especially close to Scott, or shield his conversations with Dustin from everyone else in the room.

Dustin was really proud of his progress and obviously Stiles was a fast learner when it came to protect Derek.

However the mage had the ultimate test for the human before he’d teach him how to cast a protection spell.

Stiles had to lie to Derek.

The Alpha could always challenge him in a way that provoked a reaction from the human; fast hear beat, nervousness, frustration of the good kind. Dustin knew that if Stiles were able to remain calm and keep his heartbeat steady while he lied his ass off to the werewolf and he keep their conversation private the human would be able to perform the spell.

It needed magic, power and strong will to perform a powerful spell after all.

Stiles caught up with a werewolf at lunch. He claimed he wanted to talk to the Alpha alone and took him away from the others.

The werewolf looked worried but agreed. “You ok?” Derek asked.

“Yeah… Yes… I mean a little stressed about everything but also a bit fascinated. I’m weird. I’m being weird right? I mean here we are risking our lives facing an Alpha pack and I’m excited about it.” Stiles babbled and blushed feeling ashamed and souring his usual sweet vanilla scent.

“You are just being your usual self-Stiles. Ordinary is not on your vocabulary.” Derek said with a hint of smile in his voice.

 _Cute, Adorable, Funny, Perfect were words they could also be used to describe you._ Derek thought but remained silent.

The wolf cleared his throat and continued. “So, Dustin seems nice. You two seem to be close…” the Alpha commented clearly annoyed .

“He is nice. He actually invite me to visit him in Paris. He has studied a lot, all over the world, and he seems eager to teach me. He asked me to go with him after the graduation.” Stiles said casually his heart not missing a beat.

“And… and you think of going with him?” Derek asked his heart sinking by the minute.

“Yeah I might. I think I would like to get away from everything for a while. Meet new places. Be free. That’s all adolescence is about right? Freedom!” Stiles asked rhetorically as Derek’s stomach was forming a knot.

_Stiles was leaving after graduation._

_Derek was going to be alone._

_Without him._

_Deep down he hoped that after everything they would end up together._

_That the Alpha would find the courage to confess his feelings towards the human, tell him what he meant to him._

_How Stiles became is anchor and mate._

_Derek was now too late._

While Derek was lost in his thoughts he only found the courage to whisper.

“You should do whatever makes you happy. You deserve it Stiles” the Alpha said with a broken heart.

“Thank you Derek!” Stiles smiled before left the werewolf behind.

_Goal achieved._

After that Stiles left the werewolf and ran towards Dustin still covering his tracks.

“How did I do?” The human asked.

“Judging from his sour face I think you did pretty good.” Dustin smirked a he looked towards the Alpha who was looking at him mad.

"What did you tell him anyway?” the mage asked.

“That I’m running to the sunset with you once this is over.” Stiles smiled innocently.

“And he bought it? Oh the poor bastard.” Dustin continued.

“So now what?” Stiles asked the man standing before him.

“Now you learn how to help your Alpha” Dustin replied confident.

_///_

On the eve of the battle, after everyone cleared the loft for the night Stiles took his usual spot on the couch waiting for the Alpha to fall asleep.

He wasn’t using his powers; he was keeping his strength for the upcoming spell.

He was reciting the words that Dustin had made him memorize. All Stiles had to do was focus on his feelings for the werewolf and seal his spell with a kiss; even a small one on the forehead would do.

Stiles was repeating the words on his mind again and again his heart beating fast from the nervousness.

“Stiles?” the Alpha asked from the bed.

“Are you ok?” he continued.

“Yeah.. Yeah.. Can’t sleep.” The human confessed.

“Come here” Derek ordered, and Stiles was on his feet and neared the bed in a second.

Derek pulled him without hesitation and brought him close to his chest cuddling him hard and protectively.

Stiles smiled and held him tight in return.  
“You sleep with me tonight” Derek whispered and placed a soft kiss on the hair of the human.

_He needed Stiles._

_H needed him close ._

_He needed to remind himself the reason why he was fighting._

_To have a future._

_A choice._

_A chance._

_Even if they wouldn’t be together._

Derek fell asleep waiting for tomorrow, for their new beginning.

//

As soon as the Alpha fell asleep, Stiles fell into work.

He repeated the words that the mage had told him.

_Protect the Alpha who holds my heart._

_Give him strength for what is to come._

_Give my Alpha what he needs_

_Make the pain fade away if need be…_

A purple hue appeared out of nowhere surrounding them and then Stiles leaned in. His lips touched the Alpha’s softly, tenderly, protectively.

And just like that the spell was sealed.

//  
  


The next morning was a blur for the Alpha.

He left Stiles sleeping safely on his bed.

That’s what he remembered.

That’s all that mattered.

The human was attached to his body when Derek woke up and made his heart melt a little. He wanted to have this, Stiles.

He wanted the human on his arms so bad.

And maybe if he survived this today.. Maybe, just maybe…He could have…

Even for a little while.

It didn’t matter.

Every second spent with Stiles was always precious.

He kissed him goodbye without waking him up. Hopefully until Stiles was up, everything would be over; one way or the other Stiles would be free.

//

The battle was brutal.

Deucalion charged at Derek without mercy and Kali got him in more than one places.

Then his pack showed up; his alliances killed everyone who refused to surrender.

Deucalion was the hardest to kill so he was eliminated first by a small collaboration of Derek, Dustin, Chris, Peter, Scott and two vampire brothers named Klaus and Elijah.

Kali and Ennis followed. Under Peter’s lead the hunters, a couple of mages and the rest of vampires were able to eliminate them.

The twins, Ethan, and Aiden after they realized they were fighting a lost cause, they surrendered offering their allegiance to the Hale pack and to its Alpha.

The Hale pack has won.

***

After Derek made sure that everyone was safe he thanked them all personally for their help.

When he reached Dustin, he hugged him unexpectedly and whispered with relief.

“It’s over. He is safe.”

Dustin patted his back smiling.

“Yes… Yes it is.. So go, get him, and make him happy. He deserves it. You both do. Tell him I said goodbye and if he ever needs me all he has to do is whisper my name. Love him Derek Hale… Cause he is madly in love with you.” Dustin declared before he vanished into the thin air.

Derek left staring at the empty spot that the mage occupied moments ago.

_Did that mean that Stiles wasn’t leaving?_

_That Stiles LOVED HIM?_

He shifted into his wolf form and ran as fast as he could.

He reached his loft and turned into his human form once he reached the top floor.

“Stiles” he called detecting the human’s heartbeat next to the couch.

“Stiles!!! What did you do???!?!?!” he yelled as he found the human passed out in the floor.

He picked him up carefully.

He detected no physical injuries, but Stiles smelled like he was in a lot of pain.

His heartbeat was slow but still there.

He placed him carefully on his bed and started softly caressing the human’s face draining his pain away.

“Come on Stiles. Come on babe. Come back to me.. Please. You can’t leave me. Not now. Please. We won Stiles… Do you hear me?” Derek whispered in a broken voice tears feeling his eyes as he leaned and placed a soft kiss on the human’s lips.

“I love you Stiles. So much.” Derek hid his face on the human’s chest crying silently.

“I love you too..” Stiles breathed in a whisper that gave the Alpha meaning again.

Derek reached Stiles’ lips again.; Derek was breathless but kissed them repeatedly.

“What happened?” Derek asked on top of the human naked, trying not to squeeze him but didn’t want to let go of him either.

“Cast a spell to protect you. Dustin helped. It knock me out.. Too much pain” Stiles kept whispering caressing the hair of the werewolf.

“You shouldn’t” Derek growled and placed a soft kiss on the human’s cheek.

“Had to do something. To protect you. You were fighting for us. For all of us.” Stiles continued with his eyes closed.

“I’m an Alpha Stiles”” Derek said rolling his eyes, but also feeling thankful and so proud for his mate’s braveness and intelligence. 

“Going against a bunch of Alphas… You could use and extra boost. That’s me I’m the boost” Stiles smiled a little as Derek was purring like a kitten on top of him and was caressing his body softly.

After a few moments of complete silence Stiles whispered. “Is it really over?”

“Yeah… I can’t believe it either.” The werewolf responded.

“And you are not leaving. Not with Dustin not with anyone else. I’m not letting you go Stilinski. I can’t live without you.” The werewolf confessed

“Promise?” Stiles smiled placing a soft kiss on the Alpha’s hair.

“Cross my heart.” Derek promised.

“ Ha! I grew into to you.” Stiles smiled proudly to himself.

“Like a disease.” The werewolf answered comically.

Stiles laughed hard.

“Don’t make me laugh Sourwolf” the human begged feeling sore all over.

“That I cant promise… I want to make you happy Stiles. I love the sound of your laugh.” The werewolf whispered

“You already do. I’m happy. I have you.” Stiles declared hugging the werewolf tight.

“And I have you.” Derek squeezed back.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments..  
> Me like it!


End file.
